


Do you believe in magic?

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Blunder, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob is the popular Slytherin chaser, Tony is a Ravenclaw show-off. Gob needs tutoring, and who better than Tony Wonder to help him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Thanks to Santi for the title!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically because our fandom need more AUs and they're magicians. What AU could be more fitting?
> 
> If my talent matched my imagination, this would be 15 chapters long and would involve nearly every character in Arrested Development. But it's not. So have a 2700 word story. It's the best I can do. Might be slightly ooc.

Gob Bluth was staring enviously at his rival. Well, rival might be a bit of an overstatement. For Tony Wonder to be his rival, Gob should have been at least half as good as him. You see, the Slytherin was absolutely terrible at his favorite classes: charms and transfiguration. Classes that Tony Wonder mastered effortlessly, much to Gob's annoyance.  
Slytherins and Ravenclaws had transfiguration together. And even if that had not been the case, Tony always enjoyed showing off his abilities at the Great Hall. That was when he first caught Gob's eye: Tony's _rabbit to mouse_  had amazed Gob to a greater extent than he cared to admit, and the colored smoke and beams of light he used as “special effects” really sold his act.  
But of course, Gob had nothing to envy; he himself was the chaser for the Slytherin team, and enjoyed a great popularity amongst the girls of all houses.

Quidditch season was about to start, and their first game was against Hufflepuff. Gob had skipped a couple of practices but felt confident because it was just Hufflepuff.  
It was this game that a very bored Tony Wonder decided to attend. He didn’t like Quidditch at all, -mostly because it stole his spotlight for whole afternoons- but he had nothing else to do.  
He sat on the first empty place he could find and waited for the game to begin. But as soon as the first figure rose up in the air, he discovered a familiar face. That kid, who was always glaring at him for some reason, was there on the field.  
[[Balls in the Air begins playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKO350y4GLU)]  
The referee threw the quaffle in the air, and like a bolt, the kid grabbed it and went straight for the hoops. As he was flying, he avoided a bludger and two Hufflepuffs with the dexterity and swiftness of a bird: Tony had never seen something so beautiful in his life. He was stunned, even though he judged himself for it; Quidditch was stupid and a waste of time. And yet it was not the game that he was enjoying -which, on a second thought, was probably worse.  
Gob scored the goal, and many others followed that one. Unfortunately, Hufflepuffs are known to be particularly good finders and their seeker was not the exception: she had caught the snitch right away, granting Hufflepuff the victory.

Their next encounter was during transfiguration, that following Tuesday. Tony was, as always, excelling in the exercise they had been assigned. But since he was completely unable to practice any kind of sport, his ego was now a little hurt and he felt threatened by Gob. That’s why he decided to show off a bit to make the Slytherin kid envious. And he succeeded; there was that penetrating glare that Tony was starting to grow fond of.   
When the class was over, professor Austero asked Gob to stay.  
“Look, as a favor to your mother, I let you take this class. I usually ask for a ‘Exceeds expectations’ and you roughly got an ‘Acceptable’. But if you don’t work harder, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stop coming.” Gob was hurt but he didn’t want to lose his cool. After all, _what would people think of him if they found out that he cared about school?_ “I’m assigning you a tutor. Perhaps that way, you could make some progress. He’s waiting for you in the Library.”  
Gob thought it was a stupid idea. Another kid was going to tutor him? Come on! But he had no other choice: transfiguration was, after all, his favorite subject. “Fine, Mrs Austero” he replied reluctantly.

When he arrived at the library, there was no one but Tony Wonder. “ _You are my tutor?_ ” he asked indignant.   
To what Tony replied “ _You’re the kid I have to tutor?_ ” But of course there wasn’t so much indignation in his voice as playfulness and mockery. He savored those moments of superiority while he chuckled lightly and played with his wand.   
“Forget it, I’ll learn myself” said Gob, turning away and beginning to walk.  
“Hey, where are you going? Come on, I was surprised, that’s all. Stay, I’ll help you.”  
“I don’t want your help.”  
“But you need it. Sit, we’ll start with some basic spells.”  
Gob turned back and sat. He was now really close to Tony, and began to appreciate the physical traits he had missed while glaring from the distance. He had beautiful deep blue eyes. Not that Gob cared. And sexy ruffled hair. Not that Gob would find another guy’s hair sexy. And his lips...   
“Are you listening to me?”  
“What?”  
“I said we have to start with an easy spell. Let’s try Avifors.”  
“Right. What is that for?”  
“So you weren’t listening to me. Look, if you’re not going to put a little effort...”  
“No, sorry, go on. Envifors”  
“Avifors. Transforms things into birds.” Now it was Tony who was glaring, “Alright. Here’s a flower. Try to turn it into a dove.”  
Gob stood up, took some distance, and with a flick of his wand shouted “Avifors!” Much to Tony’s surprise, Gob had succeeded. Although on a second glance, it could be seen that the dove was quite dead.  
“No, no, no,” Tony reprimanded him, “your hand movement, it’s all wrong.” He stood up from his chair, placed himself behind Gob and grabbed his right hand.  
“Like this.” he said, moving both their hands like doodling in the air, “Now you try it”. But Tony didn’t let go of his hand immediately, and they stayed still for several seconds.  
“I- I’ll sit” muttered the smaller man, looking away and heading towards the chair, not before stumbling against the table.  
“Alright, here I go. Avifors!”  
This time, a reasonably healthy dove flew away and Gob let out a “Yes!” and beamed for a second before saying “I mean, that’s what I’d say if I care. Which I don’t. Whatever.”  
“Not even a thank you?” Tony said teasingly.  
“I could have done that on my own” he said defensively.  
“Yeah, right. And that was like 3rd year transfiguration. I have no idea how you’ve got this far” Now it was Tony who was getting defensive.   
Gob was hurt. “Well I’m sorry if not all of us are as talented as you, Mister Perfect” he screamed.  
“Oh, no, you don’t have to be as talented as me. Just have a modicum of competence! Everyone’s a better wizard than you are.”  
“I don’t need to be a good wizard. I’ll become a professional Quidditch player. Just wait and see!” Gob glared Tony a last time and stormed off angrily. He heard a faint “Fine. This was for your sake anyway. Do what you want”.

Gob was mad and decided to go get a chick to mess around and calm down. The unlucky one was a Hufflepuff who he knew had a crush on him and would let him have his way with her.   
“Eve Holt!” he exclaimed.   
“Oh, Gob, hey” the fluttered girl replied. She was a gorgeous brunette who should have been way out of his league.  
“How would you like to come with me to the bathroom in the 3rd floor?” he asked seductively, offering his hand.  
“I- Yes.” was the only thing the girl could say and grabbed his hand.  
Gob purposefully took the way he knew Tony would use to get to his room and indeed they met. The Slytherin gave him a contempt and spiteful look and carried on dragging the shy girl along. He was not completely sure why he had done that, but judging by the other man’s face, it had produced the desired effect. Tony was somewhat disappointed, but there was one other emotion he was experiencing. It wasn’t hungry, he figured that much.

Gob and Eve made out for the best part of half an hour. But Gob was not feeling it; he could only think about the fight he had had with Tony. Who was he to treat Gob so horribly? Should the guy in the 500 galleon robe stand by while a Ravenclaw –no less- humiliated him? He needed to have his revenge and it did not take him long to decide what he would do: sabotage one of his spells so he would look foolish in front of everyone.  
Nevertheless, it took him a while longer to find out a way to do so; after all, Tony knew way more about magic than he did. Eventually, he decided to do something simple: he would cast a confundus charm right before Tony’s big finale.

Three days later, he caught Tony Wonder in the middle of a “performance”. At first, white hot hate rushed throughout his body; but his anger disappeared as soon as he saw him work his magic, leaving Gob but mesmerized by what he was seeing. There was beauty in his every move, but there was also beauty in himself: Gob could not take his eyes off the Ravenclaw –face, hands, hair; he was trying to take everything in, as if that image would make him happy and all his problems would go away.  
In his astonishment, he forgot to pay attention to what Tony was actually doing; so when he heard the words “and now, to finish” he grabbed his wand and cast the spell, although his aim was rather off and ended up hitting a Gryffindor who happened to pass by and became the laughing stock of the Slytherin table when he began to tumble and fell on the floor.

When the act finished (successfully), Tony approached Gob, who was too busy cursing himself for missing to notice.  
“Hey, thanks for coming.” he said smiling, expression that became apologetic as he continued talking, “Look, I’m sorry about the other day. I was way out of line. You’re a cool wizard.” Gob didn’t know how to feel. He did not reply and gave Tony a half-hearted glare.  
“And for the record, you’re like the best Quidditch player I’ve ever met.”  
“Yeah, right. We couldn’t even beat Hufflepuff. It was humiliating.” Gob looked down.  
“But you were amazing! The way you fly... You’re so fast and skilled!” Tony cheered him.  
“Well, I guess that’s true” He said arrogantly, though with a shy smile as he look at Tony and both their eyes met.   
“Yeah, that’s better. Your crooked smile is really cute.”  
Gob became flustered. “Well, I should get going.”  
“Hey, meet you tomorrow after Charms for tutoring?”  
“Yeah. Thanks” Gob said, and went away with a goofy smile on his face. When he reached the Great Hall’s entrance, he turned his head and discovered Tony Wonder still looking at him. He looked ahead and hurried away.

Gob’s life was perfect for a while: he had a girlfriend to show off, Quidditch was going great, he had improved a great deal with the help of Tony, and most of all, he enjoyed their friendship. But after some time, Eve became a bit too clingy and demanding. She complained about his spending way too much time with his –only- friend, and demanded that Gob spend more time with her.   
At first, Gob dismissed her attitude and kept doing what he wanted. It wasn’t until a few days before the Christmas break that Eve arrived at the Library while Tony and Gob were studying and gave the chaser an ultimatum.  
“You’ve been spending all your time with him!” she said angrily, “I’m tired of this. Either you stop seeing Tony or you lose me.”  
Gob didn’t hesitate, “Yeah, I choose Tony.”  
“You do?” said Eve and Tony in unison, both baffled by such convinced answer.  
“Yes. I have way more fun with him and you won’t even let me get to fourth base.”  
“Have it your way! But don’t come to me when you’re horny. I guess you’ll have to ask your little friend now.”  
Eve stormed out angrily but Gob didn’t even move in his chair. “Women, right?” he said to Tony nonchalantly. But Tony was too moved to reply right away. After all, he had never had a friend who chose him over someone else. He was rather popular; maybe not as much as Gob, yet people looked up to him. But never had he had someone who actually appreciated him that much. It was in that moment that he realized his feelings for Gob; feelings he had been harvesting since that Quidditch match.   
“You’re staying here for Christmas break, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah. My parents are away on holidays and won’t let us stay home alone. They’re probably afraid that I’d throw some kind of party or something” _that I’d definitely throw_ , he thought to himself.  
“Oh, cool. Me, too. I was wondering... (no pun intended) if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on Christmas Eve.” Tony blushed.  
Gob did not think much of it, “Yeah, cool. I really didn’t want to spend it with my lame siblings. It’s a date” he said, blinking an eye. Of course, he didn’t mean it in the sense of _we’re gonna bang_ , but in the sense of _we’re two totally straight guys having a butterbeer together on Christmas Eve_. It was a subtle difference Tony failed to see.

The days went by fast and all of a sudden, Tony Wonder found himself in a crisis regarding what he should wear that evening. He settled for a black suit with a pink shirt. Gob was much more informal; a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt and a leather jacket. Neither had considered how cold it was, so when as soon as they left Hogwarts, both found themselves regretting their choices.  
They met, as always, in the Library. When Gob arrived (25 minutes late, by the way, not that Tony was keeping track), the Ravenclaw stood up nervously.   
“You look great” he told the taller man.   
“Oh, thanks” Gob replied, “you don’t look too bad yourself.”   
They set off and, when they went out the entrance, realized what a huge mistake they had made, not wearing as many layers as they should have.   
In order to keep themselves warm, Tony decided to surround Gob with his arms, which made the walking terribly awkward, though Gob did not complain, since he was as cold as his friend.  
When they arrived at The Three Broomsticks, Tony proceeded to open the door for Gob. When they found a table, Tony seated him. When they had to pay the bill, Tony refused to let Gob pay for his butterbeer. What was that all about? Tony was treating Gob like a girl! But of course, the Slytherin was too self-involved to realize what was actually happening.  
The two had more fun than ever and the hours melted away. When they returned to Hogwarts, they found a quiet hall and decided to stay and talk. But neither realized straightaway that they were standing beneath a sprig of mistletoe.   
“Oh, look,” said Tony hesitantly when he noticed it, “a mistletoe. Shouldn’t we like, kiss or something?”  
“Oh, right” Gob thought nothing of it and went for it. He approached Tony and closed his eyes when their lips touched. Suddenly, Gob felt something he had never felt before. It was the opposite of an erection: like his heart was getting hard.   
When their lips parted, Gob gave a shy laugh and said, “It’s almost like we’re having a date.”  
“We... weren’t?” Tony said horrified. “Oh, God, we weren’t. I’m such an idiot.” He looked down, “I- I have to go.” He turned and ran away. It took Gob a couple of seconds to figure out what had just happened. When Gob finally got it, he ran after him. He had lost Tony’s track, but instinctively headed towards the Library. He found him sitting on the floor, curled up, with the saddest expression in his face. When he noticed Gob, he looked away, “What is it?”  
Gob threw himself at his side and turned Tony’s face towards his with a gentle hand.  
“I’m sorry I’m such an asshole. I didn’t realize... But hey. I really enjoyed our date tonight. What a fun night we had.”  
“You’re just saying that” answered Tony.  
“No, I mean it. I... have... feelings for you.” Gob found himself saying. It was something he had never said to anyone before.  
Tony smiled, “I have feelings... for you.”  
Gob smiled as well and kissed him once again, this time placing his hand on Tony’s cheek and approaching him with much more care. When they split, they both blushed and smiled.   
“Merry Christmas, Gob.”  
“Merry Christmas, Tony.”


End file.
